


[Superboys]绕指柔

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Superboys 同人文 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Superboys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “啊~~虽然这世上风刀霜剑世事冷漠冰刺骨，可是至少还有你的大胸大奶大屁股是温暖的。”小皮衣Conner边揉搓边感叹着。
Relationships: Conner Kent/Conner Kent
Series: Superboys 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108991





	[Superboys]绕指柔

[Superboys]绕指柔  
Tentacle  
注：原作：DC综合  
Cp：Conner Kent/Conner Kent

绕指柔  
星汉迢迢岁如梭。  
一个偶然的契机，商王大拿Lex Luthor，走上从政之路。  
然国不可一日无君、家不可一日无主，Lex Luthor苦心经营多年的商业帝国，自然不可落于他人之手。  
于是，他的儿子，Conner Kent，临危受命。  
商海浮沉青云起，扶摇直上九万里。  
浮生乾坤等闲过，可奈光阴不可期。

毫无准备突然被抓来打理LexCorp的Conner，整天面对着公司里大大小小的筹握定夺、资金流转纷纷扰扰、林林总总，以及生意场上的尔虞我诈、勾心斗角、明枪暗箭、貌合神离，高负荷运转的脑力劳动，累得他的头皮都发麻了。  
累死了！！  
真搞不明白，当初他爹是怎么做到各方事物有条不紊、企事业务蒸蒸日上的。  
愁。

这天，忙活了一整天累瘫了的社畜大老板，头昏脑胀地一回到家中，就迫不及待地把自己晕乎乎的小脑袋瓜子深深地埋在软绵绵、热乎乎、奶香四溢的胸膛上翻来覆去驴打滚。  
“啊~~虽然这世上风刀霜剑世事冷漠冰刺骨，可是至少还有你的大胸大奶大屁股是温暖的。”小皮衣Conner边揉搓边感叹着。  
“咳咳。”上方假咳数声，小皮衣Conner艰难地从温柔乡中抬起头来，迎面而来的是黑体恤Conner不赞同的目光。  
“呃。。。还有你的大鸡巴。。。”正隔着体恤忘情地舔舐着对方翼然亭立的乳首、双手隔着牛仔裤纵意揉搓着那人丰腴肥沃的臀瓣的小皮衣Conner，生死一线间冰雪聪明的小脑袋瓜子噼里啪啦滴流咕噜一转，讨好地顺势将自己早已傲然昂扬的胯部猛然压向对方同样坚如磐石的胯下，隔着薄薄的裤子两根定海神针互相研磨挤压，郎心似铁、坚不可摧。  
“嗯。。。我也喜欢你的”，被上下前后蹂躏着的黑体恤Conner，满意地任呻吟声在唇间肆意荡漾，“和你的小细腰”，顺势将粗壮的双腿缠于其盈盈一握的小蛮腰，用自己的堆雪鹅股将股间的玉柄龙吟肆意勾勒，任自己的镇岳尚方在二人的如胶似漆间纵横渲染，积墨点簇、迁想妙得，清和浥雨、欸乃渺波。  
虽然，二人的体型差使得此行看起来略显滑稽，但是超能力嘛，一切皆可。  
千锤百炼绕指柔，云山海月报晓筹。  
锦衾瑶席相思错，峡间清溪恣意流。

然而，正当二人缠绵悱恻、销魂彻骨、乱花迷眼意欲宽衣解带更进一步之时，像触手一样牢牢盘踞在对方身上纵情研磨的黑体恤Conner，耳中的通讯器突然煞风景的响了。  
挨千刀的，又有任务的。  
二人恋恋不舍地分开彼此，风风雨雨，各赴前程。  
天予多情不予长相守。  
离别之际，小皮衣Conner脑内灵光一闪，附耳细语，然后——  
疾风流转过后，二人互换了衣物，由内而外，包括内裤。  
虽然，并不怎么合身。  
既有遗憾，何不略减。  
刀山火海，浴血同舟。

只是，  
送君千里，终须一别。  
山高水远，路长而歧。  
Conner怀念地抚拭着身上那人那早已褶皱不堪的衣物，沉醉地呼吸着那人那残留在此的些许气息，幻想着，奢望着。  
回忆着，那早已逝去之人。  
离别后，忆相逢，几回魂梦与君同。  
钟鼓馔玉不足贵，唯愿长醉不复醒。


End file.
